


Old World

by rabitty



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Battle, Derek is possessive, Distrust, Fantasy AU, Forced Marriage, Hate, M/M, Negotiations, Suspicion, The Author is Clearly Insane, War, Warrior - Freeform, brute!derek, gobble gobble my babies are dramatic, prince!derek, prince!stiles, royal au, supernatural fighting, wahhh angst, warrior!Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabitty/pseuds/rabitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The land is split into three nations: to the North, Eisklat, ruled by young Fuhrer Derek Hale, Glatzend, ruled by King Stilinski in the West, and Anfalen, lorded over by Herrscher  Peter Hale in the South. Derek is at war with his traitorous uncle, Peter, who with the help of his mistress Kate Argent, killed almost all of the Hale family, and broke away from Eisklat to rule in new-founded Anfalen. In a desperate plea to gain protection from the war, King Stilinski gives his only child up for marriage to Fuhrer Hale. * summaries are not my friend*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three Kingdoms, Two Princes, and One Werewolf Wedding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/527850) by [KiratheCarrionite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiratheCarrionite/pseuds/KiratheCarrionite). 



> Teehee, I fanficed again! The nerd in me demanded a historical romance, with a dash of fantasy. So, things to know....  
> Fuhrer-leader  
> Herrscher-Ruler  
> Grenzlander-Borderlands  
> Wolfsmensch- wolf man  
> .... and that's all... I think?  
> I own none of the Teen Wolf characters or storylines and claim no right to them.

The sun was raising rather quickly over the harbor. Bright rays were reflecting off of the white stones of the palace and onto the dark water below. Genim stretched in his bed as the light managed to reach into his room. He sighed happily. The day of my seventeenth birthday, he thought with a smile as he called for his manservant McCall to help him dress.  
"Happy birthday, your grace," McCall said as he helped Genim into his breeches.  
"Thank you, very much," he gave the servant a smile. "Finally. I've come of age to help my father rule."  
Genim continued to get ready for the day as the sun rose higher in the sky. Beacon, the capital on of Glatzend, was placed on the mouth of a small cove on the Westernmost Coast. It was a city made out of the white rock found in the hills and mountains that made the eastern border of the small country. It caught the light and magnified it, making the city glow like a star against the cold sea as it buzzed with the early signs of the Spring Festival, a holiday that always coincided with Genim's birthday. All of the country celebrated the Spring Festival, welcoming the end of winter and ushering in the start of the planting season. Needless to say, it was Genim's favorite holiday. Today farmers and merchants, poor and rich alike would get mind numbingly drunk and do nothing but dance and laugh.  
This year, Genim could actually take part in the celebration as he was now of proper age. Perhaps, this was the year he'd be able to woo Lady Martin as well.  
His happy revelries were interrupted by a royal guard at the door.  
" Your Grace, your Father wishes to speak to you in his chambers," the gaurd said, kneeling in the doorway.  
Genim and McCall looked at each other, a little surprised. The King obviously wished Genim a happy birthday, but always later on in the day, after he had announced the start of the festivities. McCall shrugged, and Genim followed the guard out of his room, an uneasy feeling settling in his stomach.   
The halls were busy with the flurry of chamber maids and other servants rushing to complete their morning chores so that they could get down to the Spring Festival as soon as possibly. The guard managed to cleave a path among the rush, leading Genim to a familiar wing of the palace on the far Western side. The western half overlooked the town, but was blocked from the sun until about noon, leaving it in a dim twilight for most of the day.   
The guard brought Genim to the door, which he ushered him through, and closed it behind him. Genim looked around his father’s chambers. When his mother had been alive, they were full of colorful tapestries and tinted lamps and warmth, but since her death, the rooms and the things in them had faded and all held the same gray hue. He walked through several doors until he entered his father’s study. This was the room with the best view of the town, and an even better view of the lands beyond. On clear days when the morning fog burned off quickly, Genim and his father could see the Grenzlander Mountains.  
The King was stooped over his massive oak desk, papers and quills scattered across it’s surface.   
“Father?” Genim asked.  
King Stilinski snapped up his head, his shoulders straightening a little when he took in the sight of his son. “Ah, take a seat, my son,”  
Genim sat in one of the two plush seats that were crowded close in front of his father’s desk.  
“You called for me?”   
His father nodded. “Yes, I had a matter I wished to discuss with you. One that I think is appropriate now that you are of age.”  
Genim was curious. He knew he would obviously be entrusted with secrets and conferred with on important matters after he had reached the proper ruling age, but he hadn’t expected the responsibility to start the very day he turned seventeen.   
“As you know, Eisklat has always been a very…brutal country.” The king started off hesitantly.  
Genim nodded. He had heard stories from visiting nobles and the like that the people in the cold northern kingdom of Eisklat were exactly human. There were stories of wolves as big as horses attacking foreigners in the woods there, and rumors that when in battle, Eisklatians were more hounds than they were men. Genim had dismissed them all as silly stories made up to scare mothers and small children.   
“And you also know of the troubles in the deep north as of late,” his father continued.  
He nodded again. There had been reports from traders and military bases on the border that it seemed that there were two factions battling each other.   
“Well…it seems as if our kingdom is about to be swept up in their fued.” His father’s mouth was set in a grim line, and the shadows under his eyes deepened. “Peter Hale, a member of the royal family, seems to have teamed up with a noble woman from our nation. They have killed most of the Hale family off, the exception being Derek, the heir, and have split Eisklat into two separate kingdoms.” His voice seemed to crash down on Genim.   
War meant death, and destruction, something a country as small as Glatzend could not afford.   
“What can we do?” Genim asked, stumbling over his words.  
His father stared at him for a moment, completely quiet. “I have been negotiating an alliance with Fuhrer Derek for several weeks now, and I believe we have come to an agreement.”  
Genim let out a breath. They were saved after all. Alliance with Eisklat, even a weakened Eisklat, was a guarantee of survival. Their men were good warriors and would come to Glatzend’s protection should Peter ever turn his covetous gaze to them.   
“We determined that you will be able to help cement the alliance,” his father gave a huff of breath.   
Genim was confused. “How?” he asked incredulously.  
His father gave him a pained look, and said, in an annoyed tone. “Apparently, politics work differently with their people. Won’t take a king at his word,” he mumbled. “The alliance, as he told me, will only be made permanent through marriage,”  
There was a stunned silence before Genim could speak. “Wait. You’re selling me off to some barbarian king in the north?” he was dangerously close to shouting.  
“Son, please-” his father began.  
“No,” Genim interrupted him, “how could you? You did not even ask my opinion on the matter! Would you have even told me if I were not now seventeen? Would you have spirited me away from home if I was not of age and under the protection of the law? Good day father,” Genim pushed out of his seat, his chair skidding back several feet.   
“Genim, please,” Genim stopped when he heard his father’s tone. “Please, son, sit down and listen.” His father pleaded.  
Still fuming, Genim slouched back into his seat.  
His father cradled his face in his hands, taking a deep breath before looking back up at Genim. “This is the only way,” he said “we are doomed if we do not make this alliance work.”


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so so so, here in our future lovers meet.

Genim was packed by the end of the day. His father had made the announcement of his betrothal to the people during the opening ceremonies of the Festival. The people, surprisingly, took the threat of war and auction of their only royal heir in stride, and went on to get happily drunk each and all.

He looked dejectedly at his bags. The terms of his courtship had instructed that he would leave as much of his past life behind, bringing only the essentials. Genim thought he had followed those instructions pretty well, with only several traveling cases filled with odds and ends of his childhood. The king had had an entourage assembled to accompany Genim and his luggage to the mountains, the border between Glatzend and Eisklat. 

The sun was just beginning to dip into the sea when Genim gave his final goodbye to his room, and his home, and allowed himself to be taken to his unwilling future. 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

They had managed to cross through the seemingly endless fields surrounding the Capitol to the edge of the forest at the base of the mountains. The courtiers, nobles, and knights assigned to travel with him to the border were ordered, through Fuhrer Derek's demands, to leave Genim at the treeline, to have him venture alone into the darkness of the trees.

Seeing as he could carry very little of his luggage if he was made to meet Derek alone, he pawed through each one until he had selected the most dear of his possessions, and put them into a leather satchel. Waving awkwardly to the assembled people, he caught one last glimpse of his home far in the distance, the great bonfires lit for the Festival just a tiny dot in the pregnant darkness of the night. 

Trembling slightly, Genim took an offered torch from a knight and started walking away from his lands, and into that of wolves.

He didn't dare look back, too afraid that he would loose his nerve and go running back to his father. Twisting his mouth into a tight frown, he tightened the satchel on his shoulders and pushed forward.

After a quarter of an hour had passed, Genim's path had become increasingly inclined, the trees and boulders growing thicker as the land sloped up hill. After a full hour had passed, Genim's velvet coat and matching vest were soaked with sweat, his leggings and satin shoes muddy, and his princely crown was slowly slipping down his forehead. He was getting much less frightened, but more annoyed. Where the hell was Derek? Why hadn't he met up with Genim yet? Genim's stomach gave a sick lurch when he realized that this could all be a trap, that Derek had lured out the last Stilinski heir, and ensured that their kingdom's borders would be open to Derek's men. His irritation was giving way to panic when he heard a twig snap several yards to the left, and realized just how quiet the forest had been for all the while he had been walking.

Stopping, he called out "Hello? Fuhrer Derek?" His voice echoed through the leaves, and he hated how scared he sounded.

Light from the torch caught one pair of eyes in the underbrush, then another, then another, until Genim counted at least twenty pairs. Gulping, he tried smiling a little bit, worried that it looked more like a grimace.

"I'm here as instructed," he managed to say after several moments of silence.

"You didn't do as I asked," a low voice said, much closer than Genim had thought.

"What? I followed all of your terms to the letter!" he said indignantly.

"Get rid of your things," the voice snarled in a harsh accent. 

"I cannot do that," His grip tightened on his satchel. Genim put his foot down on completely severing himself from his home. He was doing this for the sake of his people, but he refused to act like a thing to be traded for.

Derek, for Genim assumed that was who was speaking, growled "Do it. Now,"

"No." his chin was tilted upward in the general direction the voice was coming from. "I need these things. You allowed for essentials, and these things are most definitely essential,"

The growling turned into a low rumble, and Genim took that as acceptance.

A hand landed on his shoulder, and Genim whipped around to find himself eye level with a broad, smooth chest. Tilting his head back almost all the way, he found himself locked eye to eye with brilliant blue orbs.

"Derek," the man said, his voice sending vibrations down Genim's spine. 

"I-uh...I'm Prince Genim of Glatzend. Your betrothed, I suppose, unless you would like to call me something else, or-" Genim held a hand over his mouth, trying to hold in his nervous babble.

"Mate," Derek said.

"I'm sorry?" Genim squeaked. He wasn't aware that the Northerners were so animalistic.

"You are Mate," Derek answered, as if it made perfect sense.

Genim blinked. "Oh," he became suddenly painfully aware that he was still pressed against Derek's naked torso and took a quick step back. 

Derek stared at him for a moment, then gave a twitch of his chin, and men came out from the bushes on either side of them, all of them either wrapped in animal skins or completely nude. Genim blushed and avoided looking at the naked ones, and instead focused on his husband to be. Derek had sharp cheek bones, and sharply angled eyebrows, sharp everything really. He was tall, one and a half heads more so than Genim, and was covered in thick muscle. 

Genim gulped and tugged nervously on his sweat dampened lace collar. "So, what next?"

Derek gave a quick barking command in a thick language before taking hold of Genim's arm and yanking him behind him. The other men formed a triangular pattern, with Derek at the front, and started back up the mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whadaya think??

**Author's Note:**

> So. Tell me of your pleasure or displeasure?


End file.
